


Ice Cold, Stunning Cut

by orphan_account



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ice Man is sad and Cut man tries to make him laugh, not a romance fic just brothers bonding
Kudos: 4





	Ice Cold, Stunning Cut

The door slammed, as everyone knew it was Ice, everyday he'd come home with scratch marks from bullies. He was bullied for everything, for being small and being mute. The bullies picked on him for everything from the way he dressed, everything was bad about him. Why must he go through with this? He sat down at the table sighing inaudibly. 

“Bad day?” Cut Man asked, as Ice nodded. 

“Cmere.” Cut Man held his hands out, as Ice hugged his brother. He cried into his chest. As Cut patted his back. 

“Do you want me to sing your special song?” Cut asked, pulling away from Ice. Who wiped away stray tears. And nodded

_ “Blackbird singing in the dead of night _ _  
_ _ Take these broken wings and learn to fly _ _  
_ _ All your life _ _  
_ _ You were only waiting for this moment to arise _ _  
_ _ Blackbird singing in the dead of night _ _  
_ _ Take these sunken eyes and learn to see _ _  
_ _ All your life _ _  
_ _ You were only waiting for this moment to be free _ _  
_ _ Blackbird fly, blackbird fly _ _  
_ _ Into the light of a dark black night _ _  
_ _ Blackbird fly, blackbird fly _ _  
_ _ Into the light of a dark black night _ _  
_ _ Blackbird singing in the dead of night _ _  
_ _ Take these broken wings and learn to fly _ _  
_ _ All your life _ _  
_ _ You were only waiting for this moment to arise _ __  
_ You were only waiting for this moment to arise _ _  
_ __ You were only waiting for this moment to arise”  Cut sang as Ice smiled, nothing made him calm down faster than his song as Ice looked at Cut.

“If anyone tries to hurt you again, just buzz this buzzer ok?” Cut Man said, as Ice nodded, Cut kissed his forehead as Ice walked off outside to get Ice cream but when he got out, Heat Man bothered him. 

"Antarctic whatever! If you love it so much why don't you just stay there and not come back?" Heat Man laughed as Ice Man looked scared, and was worried. He tried to press the buzzer. Not working at all, Ice Man sobbed as Heat grabbed out his cigarettes and was prepared to smoke in front of him. But he then burned him, Ice screamed as Ice moans falling on the floor. Heat kicking him.

“Loser, see you whatever!” Heat leaves, causing Ice to break down as he faints. Ice wakes up in his bedroom. 

“Give him space everyone!” Cut Man said as Ice refused to talk to Cut because he couldn't and now Ice wasn't happy. He expressed his anger by sign languaging angrily.

“Look that wasn't a buzzer that was a recorder let me see what's up with your bully…” Cut takes the buzzer and listens to it, getting visibly angry each time he listens to Heat Man. He then decided to deal with him. And so he did.

“There, he won't hurt you again.” Cut Man said


End file.
